Change
by manaberry
Summary: My first HrS fic. Set around the Yule Ball 5th year. about a relationship that starts. But will it hold true? M for future possibilities...


**Disclaimer:** No I don't own anything. Duh!

**A/N:** Hi everybody! This is my first Hr/S fic so I'm a bit nervous. My writing always it atrocious when I start a story but it gets better. I promise. (I hope.) And just a note that I do write any kind of pairing so ideas or challenges are wlecome.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Hermione Granger was not classically pretty. She was chubby, had frizzy hair, and had a tendency to be rather bossy.

One of these traits changed on the night of the Yule Ball. Sadly, it was simply the hair related trait. Our favorite bookworm had spent a little over an hour stressing over something that weeks ago would have been below trivial in her opinion. Fixing her hair.

In the end, all of her slaving away in front of the old oak mirror in the bathroom ended up worth the result. But first, I suppose, I must tell the story.

It was almost 2am in the morning. Still awake, Hermione climbed out of bed and decided on an impulse to sneak a walk in the grounds. Most people believe that Hermione would less likely break a rule than Neville Longbottom would be seen snogging Madame Pomfrey at the Three Broomsticks. This did not mean that the brilliant witch never broke rules. It just meant that she never got caught breaking them.

Hermione stuck on her flip flops, put her her wand in the pocket of her pajama pants, and pulled on a gigantic t-shirt before slipping quietly out of the girl's dormitory and made her way across the common room. About 10 feet from the portrait hole, Hermione jumped as something large and furry brushed against her legs. She looked down. "Alright, come on then." Her words were directed at the fat ginger cat at her feet. Crookshanks meowed happily. The two rule breakers crept through the Great Hall, Crookshanks playing scout, and slipped quickly out the front doors.

The large cat immediately moved with surprising quickness off in search of some fun and Hermione walked peacefully down to the lake not really thinking of anything. The announcement about the ball had been made that day. In two months it would arrive. She had thought she wanted to go with Ron, but lately he had been just so childish about everything that her crush on him had dwindled fast. She had had plently of trouble trying to see any of the boys in her year as more than friends. She didn't seem to have any time for younger boys or those her own age. They were still so immature. Sure, she knew it wasn't like guys were lining up to date her but still, she had had hopes that a few guys might like her...

Hermione gathered a few stones from the ground and skipped them out ascross the black glassy water of the picturesque lake. A sleepy tentacle breached the surface of the water and flopped around lazily before sinking back beneath the water. The ripples seemed to continue on forever, little wave after little wave. Hermione stood there for several minutes in a sort of trance, her mind blank and calm. But then, for some reason, she glanced to the edge of the Forbidden forest and saw– rasberries! Hermione jogged over and examined the plant to be sure. She had always loved rasberries, ever since she was small. Her middle name even meant "berry" in old elvish, she had discovered this accidentally while she was reading Ancient Languages and People of the Wizarding World.

She pulled out her wand, delighted, and transfigured a rock into a small brown basket and happily began to pick the beautiful dark, ripe berries. She had gathered several large handfuls, when she muttered a quick 'scourgify' and had a dark almost "touch-and-bruise" berry to her lips when a cold voice behind her spoke.

"And what, would a perfect little Gryffindor know-it-all be doing out of bed so late?"

**End of Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** What do you think? Please review. I'm going on vacation for a week but I'll catch up on my writing at the beach and hopefully I'll be able to update before school starts on the 25th. Oh, here is my blog site, it's new like my pen name and I'll try to post about new stories and when updates are coming. **Http/onceuponastorm.**


End file.
